Ángel Guardian
by MaGe2.0
Summary: Un accidente es el causante de que Bella tome una decisión: El cielo, la tierra o ser el ángel guadián de sus seres más amados...
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es otra historia que igual espero les guste, disfrutenla mucho ..._

**

* * *

****Capítulo 1**

"La pelea"

- Veo que no hay como convencerte de lo contrario y si es así ... No tiene caso que sigamos juntos ... - Le decía Bella a Edward afuera de su escuela

- ¿Ahora me estas chantajeando? - Edward estaba muy enojado

- No es ningún chantaje , sólo es la verdad, no me tienes confianza y así no podemos continuar

- ¿Entonces así lo quieres? ¿Quieres que terminemos definitivamente?

- No veo porque seguir juntos si no me tienes confianza ...

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te la tenga?! Todos dicen lo mismo, hablan de lo estúpido que soy por creerte y de cómo me ves la cara de tonto

- Pues si me escucharas más a mí y menos a todos esos que te dicen mentiras e intrigas no estaríamos pasando por esto ...

- Ya hasta Ness dejo de hablarte por lo mismo y ¿Aún así quieres que te crea?

- Renesmeé y tú son unos tontos ...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque nos dejamos ver la cara por ustedes?

- Sí, porque se dejaron ver la cara, pero por esos que no tiene nada mejor que hacer y se entretienen rompiendo amistades como la de Ness y la mía o la tuya con Jake

- Jacob, Jacob, siempre Jacob, parece que no tienes otro tema ...

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Él y yo somos amigos igual que Ness y tu...

- No me voltees las cosas Bella, no es lo mismo y lo sabes

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harta! Cuando comprendas que nada de lo que dicen esos malditos chismosos es cierto entonces hablamos

- No voy a ir a buscarte, te lo advierto, todavía estás a tiempo de pedirme perdón

- ¿Perdón? No me insultes Edward yo no voy a pedirte perdón porque no tengo la culpa de nada

- ¿Entonces eres la victima? ¡Qué hipócrita eres!

- No voy a permitir que sigas lastimándome con tus palabras y si no quieres que te de una cachetada ¡Mejor cállate!

- ¿Lastimándote? Ahora eres tú la que insultas mi inteligencia, fuiste tú la que me lastimó con cada uno de tus engaños, de tus mentiras, de tus infidelidades ...

- ¿Infidelidades? ...

- Sí, infidelidades ¿O me vas a negar que te acostaste con Jacob?

- Te lo advertí Edward - le gritó Bella nerviosa después de darle la cachetada, Edward levanto su mano como para pegarle - ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a regresar el golpe? ¿Vas a ser tan poco hombre? ...

- No Bella - se tranquilizo Lo más que pudo Edward - Pero no quiero volver a verte ¿Me oíste?

- Fuerte y claro, no te preocupes - le contestó Bella completamente enojada y dando media vuelta se marchó ...

Cruce la calle sin pensármelo dos veces ... ¿Cómo había llegado esta hermosa relación a un punto del cual no se podia dar vuelta atrás? ... Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera me fije si venían los carros o no, sólo cruce hasta donde esperaria el transporte. Me recargué en la pared de una de las casas lujosas que había frente a la escuela. Noté como los demás alumnos cruzaban la calle de un lado a otro, Edward aún se encontraba del otro lado observándome pero no le di importancia. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que deseas desaparecer para zafarte de la mirada impaciente de alguien, pero el destino quiso que yo me quedara ahí, a la sombra de mi pasado.  
Todo pasó en un segundo. Escuché Las risitas de unas chicas que se acercaban para acá cruzando la calle que segundos antes yo había cruzado sin poner atención al semáforo que colocaba verde. Entre las tres risitas reconocí a una en especial, una que me traia recuerdos de una vieja amistad. Esas chicas cruzaban la calle cautelosas pero yo me percate de cierto peligro que una de ellas no ... Un auto llegaba velozmente al cruce para pasarse el alto ...

- ¡Ness! - Grité y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia ella para quitarla del camino de aquel loco

Supe que pude empujarla pero todo se hizo borroso después de eso. Sentí como algo golpeaba fuertemente mi costado, y luego rodaba sobre algo para finalmente caer inconsciente al suelo que sentí frío como nunca antes. Pude escuchar como las llantas de algunos carros rechinaban al momento de frenar y como algunas personas gritaban mi nombre y se amontonaban a mí alrededor para después caer en un profundo sueño ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Mi ángel"

Desperté en un lugar con gran luz, sin embargo esa luz no me cegaba, al contrario, me reconfortaba y mis pupilas se sentían agradecidas

- Qué bueno que despertaste al fin - me dijo una voz que no reconocí

Un hombre de traje estaba sentado en un sillón que hacía tono con toda la sala blanca donde me encontraba

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté adormilada

- Todos hacen la misma pregunta ¿Que no tienen imaginación?

- Lamento si te incomoda pero es la pregunta más obvia

- No, también hay otras como: ¿Estoy muerta?

- ¡¿Estoy muerta?! - me levanté de la cama donde me encontraba de un salto por la sorpresa

El hombre empezó a reírse a carcajadas

- Yo no le encuentro la gracia, dime... ¿Eres tú la muerte? – Tartamudeé aunque tampoco me sentía asustada o molesta por su reacción

- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – se ofendió – Si yo fuera la muerte no tendría alas – me hizo gestos de desaprobación

- No tienes alas – recalqué tranquila

- ¿Cómo que no?... – Pensó unos instantes viendo su espalda al final – ¡Ah! Lo siento, tienes razón, es que... a veces es un tanto incómodo traerlas todo el tiempo – se excusó

Pude ver entonces que de su espalda salían dos cúmulos blancos que crecían segundo a segundo hasta desplegar dos hermosas alas como las de un gran ave

- ¿Un ángel? - pregunté segura

El lugar donde estábamos se transformó repentinamente en un estudio de televisión donde pasan programas de concursos de preguntas y respuestas y pude ver al ángel y cientos de personas que aplaudían y gritaban felices mientras miles de luces parpadeaban

- Y la respuesta es... ¡Correcta! – dijo como todo un conductor y con una gran sonrisa en los labios

De nuevo el lugar se transformó convirtiéndose en la sala blanca

- ¡Vaya! Te tardaste – dijo suspirando

- Pero... si tu eres un ángel, entonces yo... estoy muerta

La palabra salió más fácil de lo que creí

- Mmmm... No exactamente ¿sabes? – contestó acercándose a mí y rodeándome con su brazo por encima de los hombros – Veras... Mi jefe... ¿Cómo te lo digo? – Se preguntó a sí mismo y como en una plática interna se contestó de la misma forma – mejor te lo muestro

De nuevo, por segunda vez, la sala blanca desapareció y a nuestro alrededor un cuarto de hospital con muchas enfermeras y médicos se movían apresuradamente

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – pregunté confundida

- ¡Ups! Aún no controlo muy bien esto pero es que... estas viendo hacia el lugar equivocado – La voz del ángel detrás mío me hizo voltear para verlo pero lo que descubrí es algo para lo que nadie está preparado...

Era... yo... recostada sobre una cama... Mis padres estaban junto a mí... Mamá rezaba tomando mi mano y un rosario y mi papá la sostenía por los hombros con lágrimas en los ojos. Me acerqué a ellos lentamente. Estaba frente a los seres que me habían dado la vida y ahora oraban por que no fueran ellos quienes me vieran morir...

- Nunca los vi así jamás – comenté al ángel que estaba sentado ahora en un sillón café chocolate – Mamá pocas veces lloraba tan amargamente y papá ni siquiera lloraba. Él es un hombre muy fuerte y ella una mujer con gran sentido del humor...

- Bueno, si ellos se ven mal deberías verte tu – dijo el ángel haciendo gestos de desaprobación al verme

- Es verdad – me dije a mi misma. Mi cuerpo inerte y con miles de raspones, tubos y yesos, yacía en una cama como prisionero de esas sábanas blancas

- ¿Qué me pasó? – le pregunté al ángel

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – investigó por primera vez serio

Imágenes fugaces llegaron a mi mente haciéndome recordar todo, absolutamente todo

- ¿Gema está bien? – pregunté intrigada

- ¡Niña por Dios! – volvió a su tono habitual – ¿Tu estas en cama casi muriendo y te preocupas por una chica que probablemente ni te agradezca que le hayas salvado la vida?

Ahora fui yo quien hizo gestos de desaprobación

- ¿No se supone que un ángel es amoroso, bondadoso, amable, servicial, puro...?

- Ya entendí el punto – interrumpió

- ¿Entonces porque tú eres todo lo contrario?

- Oye... yo sólo hago mi trabajo – se excusó – Y haz pasado la primera prueba

- ¿Primera prueba? – me confundí

- Sí, primera prueba... ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – truncó el tema sin darle importancia y yo tampoco quería darle molestias a sabiendas que me lo explicaría todo cuando quisiera y no cuando yo se lo pidiera

- ¿Ellos van a salir adelante, no? – pregunté después de un tiempo de silencio

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó intrigado mientras jugueteaba con algo que llevaba en las manos

- Mi familia – respondí

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – volvió a pregunta intrigado

- No quiero que sufran mi muerte

- No tienen por qué hacerlo, no estás muerta

- Pero, si estoy con un ángel, estoy viendo mi cuerpo casi sin vida y me estás haciendo todo esto es porque quieres que me dé cuenta de mis errores para después llevarme al juicio ese tan famoso

- ¿Juicio ese tan famoso? Ja - se burló – ¿Qué? ¿Ya te habías muerto con anterioridad?

- No – respondí confundida frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabes que los tramites deberían ser esos?

- Pues eso dicen las personas

- ¿Y ellos ya se han muerto?

- No lo sé

- Pues no, esos no son los tramites – Aseguró divertido por nuestra charla - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan chismosos? – Se dijo a sí mismo

- Si no es así, entonces ¿Que hacemos aquí? – lo reté

- No lo sé... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – devolvió la pregunta y lo miré incrédula

Una nueva persona entro, era un medico que revisó los aparatos y su funcionamiento estable. Miró su registro ante los ojos cautelosos y suplicantes de mis padres

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? - preguntó mi padre preocupado

- No voy a mentirles, su hija está muy grave, tiene un derramamiento interno, fuertes fracturas en las costillas, piernas, cadera y cabeza. No sabemos si pueda resistir una operación en el estado que esta  
Mi madre rompió en llanto y mi padre la abrazó fuertemente

- ¿La operación la ayudaría?

- Si es que la intervención no la mata…

- ¿Qué posibilidades hay doctor?

- Un 20% de probabilidades de salvarla. Aunque con la operación solo pararíamos el derrame, que es lo más grave en este momento

- Haga la operación doctor – pidió mi madre que hablaba por primera vez entre sollozos

- Haremos lo posible, se lo aseguro – dijo el doctor saliendo al instante y avisando que necesitaban quirófano

- ¿Sobreviviré?

- No lo sé... ¿Sobrevivirás? – otra vez su tono retórico

- Se supone que tu eres el ángel y deberías saberlo

- Yo soy el ángel – contestó desinteresadamente – pero la que va a estar en quirófano dentro de... un par de minutos, eres tú... ¿Sobrevivirás?

- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que la que decide si vivo o muero soy yo?

- No lo sé... ¿Te estoy tratando de decir eso? – Puse los ojos en blanco antes su comentario

Pude ver como los camilleros entraban al cuarto para llevarme y como mi madre me daba un beso en la frente. Toqué con mis dedos el lugar exacto como si de verdad lo hubiera sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Sé que me tardé muchisimo para publicar este capítulo y lo lamento de verdad, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer con esto de la escuela y de que es mi último año...

Pero aquí esta y prometo publicar lo más pronto posible... Un beso y espero que les guste!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

"Decisiones"

- ¿Quieres ir? – preguntó el ángel

- ¿A dónde?

- A quirófano por supuesto ¿no te intriga ver tu operación?

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme en la sala de espera con mis padres, además eso de verme toda llena de sangre y del cómo miles de instrumentos me cortan y cosen no debe ser nada placentero

- Bueno – alzó los hombros – tú te la pierdes, en realidad ver una cirugía es muy interesante, pero ya que... – se aplastó en una silla de la sala de espera

Papá aún abrazaba a mamá que no paraba de rezar cuando escuche un gran movimiento en urgencias

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada

- Un choque – respondió sin interés el ángel – Tres heridos de gravedad, un casi muerto y dos más lesionados

- ¿Y lo dices así? – pregunté sorprendida

- ¿Cómo querías que lo dijera?

- Pues no sé, eres un ángel

- Bueno señorita sabelotodo ¿Cómo se supone que deba comportarse un ángel en estos casos?

- Preocupado, ansioso, no lo sé – contesté nerviosa al ver que seguía sin hacer nada

- Eso déjaselos a sus ángeles, yo ya tengo contigo – respondió como fastidiado

- Ah – suspiré sin palabras ante su expresión

- Un hombre blanco, rubio, regordete y en traje blanco salió de la sala de urgencias. Me miró por un segundo, me sonrió y desapareció...

- ¿Es un...?

- Sí, un alma – contestó el ángel ante mi frase inconclusa por mi tartamudeo

- ¿Y... a dónde va?

- Pues... tú lo llamarías: "El juicio ese tan famoso" – citó mis palabras y echo a reír

- ¿Por qué ellos van allá y yo no? Y no me respondas con mi pregunta por favor – le pedí y volvió a reír

- No lo sé, tal vez no estás lista – reconoció

- ¿Tengo asuntos pendientes?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú – respondió nuevamente

Pero antes de que me quejara por su respuesta sentí como si algo me jalara fuertemente llevándome rápidamente a quirófano dónde trataban de revivirme después de que entrara en paro.

- ¿Vas a regresar? – preguntó el ángel

- ¿Debo hacerlo? – pregunté

- No lo sé ¿Debes hacerlo?

- No ayudas ángel – reproché cuando estuve a punto de darme por vencida ante los jalones que sufría...

De pronto el tiempo se congeló poco a poco y pude ver a tres doctores y dos enfermeras detenidos a punto de darme otro electro-shock  
Un timbre sonó de pronto y pude ver a mi ángel, frente a mí, alzando el dedo para que lo esperara un segundo mientras contestaba su... ¿celular?  
"Que moderno" pensé

- Aja...sí...está bien... – decía el ángel – ... ok... sí, ya no me regañes... ok yo le digo... sí, de tu parte – colgó

- El arcángel Gabriel te manda saludos – me dijo y abrí la boca estupefacta – Dice que el celular no es por ser modernos, es porque las voces que se escuchaban de la nada eran muy escandalosas para lo poco que decían y provocaban demasiadas jaquecas a la larga, así que contrataron los celulares para comunicarse... son más prácticos, ya sabes.

- ¿Las voces? – pregunté confundida

- Sí, esas que se escuchaban como tu conciencia pero las escuchaba todo el mundo, algo parecido a cuando vas al supermercado y anuncian las ofertas y eso... ¿Las recuerdas?

Me reí por su comentario

- Bueno, pues ya me regañaron, dicen que debo darte explicaciones, ordenes del mayor – se paró en firmes y saludó como soldado

- Por lo menos hay alguien de mi lado – bromeé

- Escucha – dijo pensando un rato – Lo que tú hiciste, el arriesgarte por salvar la vida de alguien, entra en el artículo 302 párrafo 53 clausula 0.12 que habla de hechos heroicos... – dijo sin un respiro

- ¿Y eso qué...?

- ¿Me dejas continuar? – se molestó y asentí avergonzada – En este punto mi "Jefe" – hizo reverencia – ha dado orden de dar oportunidades

- ¿Oportunidades? – él asintió

- Resulta que al poner en riesgo tu vida por alguien más tu entras en esta clausula y siendo así te dejamos decidir: ¿Quieres irte al cielo? En la cortina número 1 – volvió el set de grabación de un programa de concursos y su voz de presentador – ¿Quieres regresar a tu cuerpo? En la cortina número 2, o... – regresamos a la realidad – ¿Quieres ser un ángel guardián en lo que se decide tu destino?

- En la cortina número tres – traté de imitar su voz

- Esto es algo serio – dijo algo molesto y yo me sentí totalmente avergonzada. Él se echó a reír a carcajadas después de ver mi rostro – ¡No es cierto! – siguió riendo. Puse los ojos en blanco – Bueno, si es algo serio pero...

- ¿Yo elijo lo que pasa conmigo?

- ¡Sip! – contestó como un pequeño niño – Pero debo decirte que la cortina número dos tiene ciertas desventajas, si regresas a tu cuerpo sentirás todo el dolor que te tendría que tocar hasta tu muerte

- ¿Y si elijo la tres?

- Esa también tiene sus desventajas. Si eres un ángel guardián, que no es nada sencillo, vas a tener que lidiar con los demonios internos de tus protegidos, vas a cuidarlos, evitar que les pasen cosas malas y sentirás sus sentimientos como propios y al triple por lo menos

- ¿Me vas a decir que la cortina numero 1 también tiene inconvenientes?

- No, esa no, irte al cielo es lo mejor que podrías hacer...

- Pero no quiero dejarlos – le dije

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

- Me quedo – dije después de mucho pensarlo y el tiempo continuo de nuevo. Los doctores hacían una última resucitación y mi corazón volvió a latir

Dejé de sentir como mi cuerpo inerte ante la cirugía me jalaba...

- ¿Cómo vas a quedarte? ¿En tu cuerpo? – Su pregunta me distrajo de los pensamientos que me rodeaban, la idea de verme ahí tan indefensa era espantosa

- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

- Tienes.... – lo meditó – hasta que acabe la cirugía

- ¿Por qué tan poco?

- Niña – me dijo con rostro de incredulidad – no eres mi única protegida, tengo otros dos al borde de la muerte, uno con problemas amorosos, tres niños pequeños que cuidar para que no coman tierra o cosas parecidas, una madre a punto de dar a luz, dos más frustrados porque no encuentran empleo o no tienen dinero – dijo sin respiro y suspiró – ¡Ah! Y un hombre en la cantina a punto de vomitar y desmayarse o matar a todos ahí dentro por causa de que su mujer lo engañaba con su compadre

- ¿10? ¿Tantos? – pregunté asombrada – ¿Y... todos esos tendría yo si fuera ángel?

- ¡No linda! – me dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco por mi incredulidad – Esos que te dije son los que están mal o tienen problemas, los otros cinco que tengo no me necesitan por el momento – se quedó estático unos segundos y corrigió – Que sean cuatro, el otro está a punto de engañar a su mujer con la secretaria – quedó pensativo y negó con la cabeza reprobando el acto

- ¿15? ¿Yo tendría 15 protegidos?

- No – regresó de sus pensamientos – en realidad te tocarían menos... – hizo cuentas con sus dedos – unos... seis cuando mucho, o eso creo – dudó

- ¿Quiénes? - me pregunté

- Los implicados en tu accidente, menos el chofer, ese es de Jaime... – pensó de nuevo para luego decir – Regreso en un momento ¿sí? El asunto de la secretaria se está complicando – comentó y desapareció diciendo, según pude escuchar – Le diré a Juan que cuide mejor a sus protegidos, no es posible que a esa niña se le ocurra tentar así al pobre hombre...

Los doctores dentro del quirófano hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarme la vida. Yo sólo miraba aquella escena pero en realidad no sentía nada, ni miedo, ni enojo, ni tristeza... nada. Pronto me aburrí del sonido de las máquinas que me ayudaban durante la cirugía y salí a la sala de espera, dónde alguien mas había llegado

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó aquél al que reconocí de inmediato

- Los doctores llevan dentro como dos horas y nadie sale a avisarnos nada – dijo mi madre entre sollozos

- Yo lo lamento, me acabo de enterar, Alice me lo dijo y me pidió que les dijera que en cuanto pueda vendrá para apoyar a Bella

- Gracias Jacob – dijo mi padre a mi mejor amigo que caminó hacia las puertas de quirófano como queriendo ver algo sin éxito

- Vas a estar bien... tienes que estar bien – decía en susurros como mandándome apoyo...

Escuché un suspiro desde atrás que me hizo voltear, era mi ángel...

- ¡Uff! Vaya que costó un poco – se lamentó – Esa secretaria es bastante difícil de despreciar

Sonreí por su comentario

- La cirugía casi acaba... ¿Has decidido?

- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – cuestioné esperanzada

- Pues... sí – dudó un poco

- Si soy un ángel guardián ¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

- Ya te lo había dicho... Cuidar, consolar, ayudar y ser la conciencia de tus protegidos

- ¿De qué los cuidaría?

- De sus demonios, de que no caigan en pecado o de que por lo menos sientan culpa si los cometen

- ¿Podría ver a mis padres durante el tiempo que pase como... guardiana?

- Ellos serían unos de tus protegidos – reveló

- ¿Y quienes más?

- ¿Necesitas saberlo para aceptar el puesto? – cuestionó

- No – respondí firme – Pero ¿Hay reglas? ¿Algo que no debo hacer?

- Por supuesto... aunque son más clausulas que reglas, es cómo un código...

- ¿Y de que trata? - pregunté confundida

- No puedes meterte en las peleas que tengan tus protegidos, me refiero a ser conciencia de alguno para que dejen de pelear o inclinarte por el juicio del otro, tienes que ser justa y dejarlos ver por sí mismos sus errores aunque eso pueda demorar. No puedes darle la razón a ninguno ni siquiera por que sepas que está bien a tu criterio, como ángel no tienes criterio...

- ¿Nada más?

- Eso creo

- Entonces quiere decir que mis protegidos, todos... ¿Se conocen? ¿Es así siempre? ¿Tus protegidos se conocen?

- No, no es así siempre, pero en tu caso así debe ser. Cuando yo comencé a ser un ángel sólo conocía a uno de mis protegidos – Lo dijo tan serio que me sorprendió, fueron más de 30 segundos...

- ¿Recordaré esto cuando regrese a mi cuerpo?

- ¿Cuándo regreses a tu cuerpo? – mi pregunta lo confundió

- Sí, cuando vuelva a la vida – me expliqué

- ¿Y cómo sabes que vas a volver a la vida? – regresó a su tono burlón y risueño

- Voy a morir – aseguré, aunque aterrorizada como estaba pienso que debí preguntarlo – Yo quiero vivir... ¿Voy a vivir verdad?

- Me preguntaste si podías preguntarme, yo nunca dije que te respondería y aún así te concedí ocho respuestas – se burló de lo que debió ser mi expresión, abriendo la boca y con los ojos en blanco – Tu cirugía está a punto de acabar y necesito una respuesta, la mujer del parto tiene contracciones más largas y apresuradas, el tipo de la cantina amenaza al cantinero para que le sirva otra y uno de los niños estoy seguro que se le escapara a la niñera

Todo lo decía con un tono tan tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando de lo que iba a pedir para comer y yo, mientras tanto, no sabía que decidir, ya había decidido quedarme y no había vuelta atrás

- Sí la hay – me dijo el ángel – Aún no acaba la cirugía y tienes posibilidad de ir al cielo

- ¿Leen también las mentes? – me asombré

¡Claro! ¿Qué clase de ángeles crees que somos sino conocemos hasta el más oscuro pensamiento de nuestros protegidos? – me miró con reprobación, rostro acusatorio y ofendido y yo me puse roja como jitomate al pensar en todos esos "pensamientos oscuros" que había tenido cuando vivía – ¡Ah no importa! – se relajó – Después de todo eres humana y tienes hormonas, instintos y todas esas cosas – se divirtió conmigo

Ya menos roja regresé a mis pensamientos, el cielo era una tentadora oferta, viviría en un paraíso por siempre, o por lo menos eso decían las personas de los que iban al cielo...  
El ángel suspiró y negó con la cabeza al leer mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué pueden saber esos terrestres? – se molestó un poco y yo sonreí a punto de decidir... esa era mi mejor opción, el cielo...

Pero cuando estaba por dar mi respuesta alguien llegó llorando y cambió mi decisión

- ¿Dónde está Bella? Quiero ver a Bella – rogaba mi pequeño hermano de 15 años en un mar de lágrimas

Mamá lo abrazó fuerte y mi padre tomó a ambos por los hombros

- Quiero verla – seguía pidiendo – ¡Bells! – me gritó – ¡No me dejes! ¡Hermanita te quiero mucho!

Mamá rompió en llanto de nuevo y papá soltó dos lágrimas, sus ojos se veían envueltos en un enorme vacío

- Quiero quedarme... como ángel guardián – dije de inmediato al verlos así, tan desprotegidos. Mi hermano cambió mi decisión como ya había hecho en anteriores ocasiones como cuando yo quería viajar a un lugar alejado de casa por un fin de semana y él me pidió que no fuera, que no lo dejara, que no tendría con quién pelear si me iba.

- ¿Estás segura de que dejas el cielo? – preguntó el ángel confundido – Ellos solo son humanos pecadores que se olvidarán de ti, te enterrarán y tal vez cada dos de noviembre te pongan una ofrenda, cada año con más desinterés y menos gusto por hacerlo. ¿Aún así dejarás el cielo ahora para cuando mueras al fin te vayas al purgatorio sólo por ellos?

- Si – contesté sin titubear

- ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Realmente escuchaste lo que dije? Ellos te olvidarán en unos cuantos meses, sino es que semanas y sólo por eso te irás al purgatorio – reprobaba mi decisión

- Te escuché y también escuché que un ángel consuela y si el poder consolarlos ahora para que se repongan en menos que semanas de mi muerte significa el purgatorio lo acepto con gusto – volví a decir sin titubear


	4. Chapter 4

_Lamento la muy prolongada tardanza pero prometo recuperar el tiempo perdido publicando en los siguientes días los demás capítulos de Ángel Guardián... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les agrade la historia... _

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Mis alas"

- Ya vamos 2-0 – dijo sin que entendiera y suspiró – Pues será como quieres… Ángel Guardián – me dijo con una sonrisita al decir lo último.

Todo cambió de pronto. Pequeñas luces me rodearon rápidamente cambiando la bata blanca que llevaba por un muy precioso atuendo también blanco. Era un vestido largo con un corte precioso y unas zapatillas preciosas de un tacón mediano. Mi peinado se sentía perfecto, alisado y sedoso. Cuando miré a mi espalda dos hermosas alas brotaban tan perfectas como las de mi ángel.

- Qué bonita – me halagó – Voy a pedir uno como esos, el traje ya me está hartando – me reí de su chistoso comentario acerca de mi vestido y su traje.

- Las alas son realmente preciosas ¿No?

- Sí – suspiró – mero protocolo – chasqueó los dedos y mis alas desaparecieron.

- ¡Oye! – me quejé – Se me veían bonitas – hice puchero

- Lo mismo pensé cuando me las dieron y después no sabía cómo deshacerme de ellas, créeme me lo agradecerás.

No tuve tiempo para decirle más porque un muy profundo dolor me quemó el pecho. Sentí como si estuviera enterrada, asfixiándome, bajo toneladas de tierra y piedras. Muchísimos pensamientos invadían mi cabeza pasando de una idea a otra sin dar pausa, todas nostálgicas, tristes, vacías y de culpa.  
Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartarlo todo.

- Esos son tus protegidos – me dijo después de negar – eso es lo que escucho yo, más o menos… Y hablando de protegidos iré a impedir un suicidio, una masacre y ayudar con un parto – dijo para después esfumarse sin darme tiempo para preguntas.

Miles de sentimientos y pensamientos me aturdían, sobre todo la pena, era inmensa.

Un doctor salió de la sala de cirugías junto con una enfermera que lo ayudaba a quitarse el uniforme quirúrgico manchado de sangre, de mi sangre.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? – preguntó mi madre esperanzada.

- ¿Todo bien verdad? – mi padre, Charlie, se aferraba a esa idea.

- Sí, todo bien – contestó el doctor finalmente y escuché como todos los presentes suspiraban, sentí un alivio regular.

- ¿Ella ya está bien? – preguntó mi hermano.

- Aún no. Paramos la hemorragia pero todavía necesitamos varias resonancias y rayos "X" para saber que tan graves son las fracturas sobre todo de la cabeza – comunicó el doctor – En este momento estará en observación, dentro de unas horas podrán verla nuevamente.

El doctor Cullen entró nuevamente a la sala de cirugías y mis padres se sintieron aliviados por el resultado de la intervención

- Voy a llamar a Alice – avisó Jake al salir por la puerta de urgencias.

- ¿Papá? Bella va a estar bien ¿Verdad? – preguntó mi hermano pero mi padre no respondió, pude escuchar sus pensamientos en mi mente:

"Eso espero, tiene que ser así, por favor Dios mío no permitas que una niña muera, no de esta manera…"

Mi padre nunca fue muy devoto y sin embargo hoy suplicaba por la vida de su hija.

Sentí un repentino instinto de ir afuera y de un modo u otro lo hice sin ni siquiera caminar o mover un solo músculo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó furioso Jacob.

Mis sentimientos pasaron de la furia, tristeza y preocupación a la enorme culpabilidad. Pude ver hasta entonces que alguien más llegaba al hospital: Edward.

- Vengo a ver a Bella ¿Qué otra cosa? – dijo retador a Jake.

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Ella es mi novia – Seguían discutiendo frente a frente.

En sus miradas pude ver el disgusto y eso mismo se transmitió a mí pero multiplicado por tres como me había dicho el ángel.

- Pensé que ya no. Según sé discutieron antes del accidente ¿No? – interrogó.

La culpabilidad volvió a apoderarse de mí. Edward se estaba lamentando, lo escuchaba en sus pensamientos.

- Todo fue culpa tuya – le reprochó a Jake.

- ¿Culpa mía? – se disgustó él - ¡Yo no fui quien desconfió de ella! – le gritó.

- Lárgate Jacob – replicó Edward apartándolo para entrar.

Jake sin embargo lo tomó por el brazo para voltearlo.

- No tienes ningún derecho para estar aquí Edward, tu eres quién debe largarse – le murmuró enojado.

- ¿Y tú si tienes derecho? – reclamó mientras jalaba su brazo para zafarse – ¿Acaso tienes más derecho Jacob?

- Sí, lo tengo – respondió sin titubear.

"Eso sólo confirma los rumores – pensó Edward – ellos son mucho más que amigos" – se enfureció.

- No – dije y Josué, que estaba en ese momento al lado mío repitió mis palabras.

- ¡No!

- Bella, Bella – escuché una voz detrás de mí – Te dije que no podías meterte en las peleas de tus protegidos – Era mi ángel con tono de desaprobación.

- Yo sólo…. – estaba por responder pero escuché a Jake nuevamente repitiendo mis palabras.

- Yo sólo – dijo y se detuvo preguntándose el por qué de esas palabras, mi ángel me hizo señas con su dedo para que guardara silencio y Jacob continuó por si solo – …no quiero que te le acerques, ya le hiciste demasiado daño Edward y ella no se lo merece.

Edward pareció desconcertado al principio por la reacción de Jacob pero después volvió a su tono retador y con expresión igual entró al hospital por la puerta de urgencias.

- No puedes hacer eso Bells – repitió mi ángel. Jacob había tomado su celular y marcaba un número que reconocí, era el de Alice.

- Bueno – escuché del otro lado - ¿Jake? ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Acaba de salir de cirugía pero aún faltan muchas radiografías y estudios – explicó Jacob.

- Mi mamá aún no llega y no puedo llevar a mi hermano con nadie por el momento, pero en cuanto pueda voy para allá – aseguró Alice apresurada.

- ¿Alice? – llamó Jake.

- ¿Sí?

- Apresúrate, Edward acaba de llegar y no voy a poder resistir verlo sin…

- Tranquilo, en cuanto pueda voy – interrumpió ella y Jake colgó guardando el celular.

Mi paisaje cambió nuevamente. Otra vez estaba dentro del hospital, Edward no se había acercado a mi familia, se mantenía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados esperando que alguien pudiera darla alguna noticia.

"¿Cómo voy a acercarme? Ella y yo nos peleamos hoy en la mañana, si en lugar de eso hubiéramos ido por ese helado que quería no estaríamos aquí" – se culpaba internamente – "La amo ¡Maldita sea! No me importa lo que ella sienta por mí, lo que me haya hecho o si estuvo con Jacob o no, la amo y debí… debí… ¡Oh Bells no me dejes por favor!"

Me amaba, pese a todo me amaba, no le importaban las mentiras y eso me hacía sentir bien, no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente a pesar de que ahora ya no podría estar con él, jamás resolveríamos el problema, jamás le explicaría que realmente lo amaba, que los rumores eran falsos, que sólo podía amarlo a él. Su dolor era mío independientemente de que fuera mi protegido. Igual que él, yo sentía una opresión en el pecho por no poderle comunicar lo que sentía, y encima de todo él se seguía culpando de todo, lo vi llorar por primera vez, jamás lo imaginé, estaba llorando por mi…

- La culpa es lo peor que te puede pasar – me dijo mi ángel que aún me acompañaba. Yo aún no quería hablar, temía que pasara lo de la última vez, mi ángel se percato de ello y prosiguió – No te preocupes, no pasará de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué pasó hace un momento? – traté de no hablar del tema que me atormentaba en ese momento.

- Te conectaste con Jacob, sus criterios fueron los mismos y si Edward hubiera dicho lo que pensó, así hubiera respondido Jake – siguió el tema sin preguntar nada, algo que agradecí.

- No era mi intención – me excusé.

- Lo sé, pero debes tener más cuidado – me sonrió juguetón.

- ¿Qué tal tus asuntos? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Pues… – suspiró exhausto – por suerte el tipo de la cantina en lugar de la masacre terminó vomitando y tirado de borracho, el suicida pudo ver un mundo mejor y la embarazada dio a luz a una niña… hermosa por cierto – sonrió – estaba por darse por vencida – se puso un poco nostálgico pero luego volvió a su tono infantil y gracioso – Te dije que no era fácil – dijo al momento de tirarse en un sillón vacío y simular verdadero cansancio.

- Pero todo gracias a ti ¿Cómo lo haces? Tienes más protegidos y aún así sonríes, bromeas y te haces el loco.

- ¡Oye! – replicó ante mi comentario para después echar a reír estrepitosamente.

- Lo ves – recalqué.

Siguió riendo.

- Años de práctica – aceptó sonriente.

- Llevo como cinco minutos de ángel y ya no puedo más, es muy difícil sentir todo esto. La pena, la tristeza de todos, de mi familia más que de los otros, el enojo de Josué viendo a Julián aquí adentro y la culpabilidad que lo inunda a él – miré a Julián con los dedos en el puente de la nariz aún debatiéndose en cómo poder ir a verme – Siento como si no pudiera más, todo esto ya ni siquiera me deja pensar.

- Así es al principio – se hizo el listo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

- ¿Después mejora? – me esperancé.

- En realidad – sonrió y lo pensó un poco para después soltar un – No – echándose a reír nuevamente, rodé los ojos, ya me estaba cansando de esto – Empeora además – me dijo alzando los hombros.

- ¿Y eso se te hace gracioso? – pregunté perpleja.

- Tú lo pediste Bella, ahora son tu responsabilidad – alzó las cejas con continuidad viéndome burlonamente.

- ¿Y qué hago ahora?

- No lo sé, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – volvió con sus repuestas con preguntas.

Suspiré como diciéndome a mí misma: "Ya lo veía venir". Él se rió por mis pensamientos.

- Es que tú tienes la respuesta Bella, sólo necesitas encontrarla dentro de ti – me dio un golpecito en el brazo como dándome ánimo - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – volvió a preguntar.

Pensé un poco y respondí dudosa.

- Edward debe saber que no tiene la culpa de nada, mis papás sentirse aliviados, mi hermano debe apoyarlos, Jake no tiene por qué reprocharle nada a Edward…

El sonido como de una chicharra me interrumpió.

- Incorrecto – dijo el ángel que ahora traía puestos unos lentes de intelectual, de esos con fondo de botella y un peinado de lado completamente aplastado.

Le seguí el juego intentando encontrar respuestas.

- Y la respuesta correcta es… - me quedé callada señalándolo con ambas manos para que me dijera pero él sólo me vio con ojos inexpresivos y levantando la ceja derecha. Me sentí muy tonta.

- No lo sé, dímelo tu – me dijo tranquilo.

Suspiré por mi fallido intento.

- Piénsalo bien – me dijo haciendo señas con un dedo en su cabeza – No puedes "Hacerles ver" – entrecomilló estas palabras – sus errores, tiene que darse cuenta y para ello los demás ayudan.

- Pero… ¿Quién sino yo que soy su ángel?

- Pues los demás…

- No puedo dejar que Jacob este enojado, mis padres preocupados, mi hermano triste o Edward se sienta tan culpable.

- No chica – me dijo – la culpa que sientes no nada más es la de él – señaló a Edward con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunté pero yo sola me respondí – ¿Mi otro protegido?

Un foquito encendido apareció sobre mi cabeza y de pronto todo mi paisaje cambió nuevamente llevándome a una espaciosa habitación. Los sollozos de una mujer acapararon mi atención. Sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre estas se hallaba una mujer a quién pertenecían los lamentos: Nessie.

- ¿Ella? – pregunté a mi ángel quién asintió con la cabeza.

- Sip – volvió a decir como un niño pequeño – Ella.

"Yo debería estar en el hospital" – repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza – "Yo debería…"

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, Ness levantó la bocina ansiosamente antes del segundo pitido.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó de inmediato.

- No, soy Jessica – contestaron del otro lado con voz triste.

- Lo siento, es que Edward quedó de hablar en cuanto supiera algo de Bella – se disculpó Ness.

- ¿Entonces aún no sabes nada?

- No, desde que se la llevaron en la ambulancia no sé nada…

- Jake está allá ¿No le has hablado?

- ¿Jake? – se confundió Ness.

- Sí, eso sé – afirmó Jessica, otra de mis compañeras de escuela.

- Pues… no… no le he hablado – Ness dejó de sollozar para adentrarse en sus pensamientos – Igual – dijo para cortar la comunicación – quiero mantener la línea desocupada por si llama Edward ¿No te molesta, o sí?

- No, por supuesto que no… Cuídate – colgaron ambas.

Ness empezó a nublar sus pensamientos. El dolor, la tristeza, la culpa, la ira y la decepción se apropiaron de ella y con fiereza empezó a llorar y a aventar las almohadas con toda su energía.

- ¡Maldita seas! – gritaba en su interior - ¡Hasta estando al borde de la muerte me lo arrebatas!

Su dolor me invadió, sus comentarios no tenían sentido pero sin duda su dolor era verdadero.

- ¿¡Por qué! – Gritó - ¿Por qué la prefieres a ella?

Cayó al suelo de rodillas con su pregunta, aún lloraba amargamente, su corazón parecía colapsar, incluso lo sentía en mi pecho. Una amargura tan grande que incluso me impedía respirar.

Me acerqué intentado consolarla, me arrodille junto a ella y pasé mi mano por su cabello suavemente, ella pareció sentirlo pero su llanto no cesó, realmente estaba herida y su rabia se concentraba en mi, o más bien en el cuerpo que algún día fui y ahora permanecía tendido en alguna cama de observación.

- De entre todos los problemas que existen – me dijo el ángel detrás de mí – los del corazón siguen siendo no sólo los más duros de superar, sino también los más enigmáticos y usuales en el hombre.

- ¿Qué hace un ángel en estos casos? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Nada – contestó suspirando – No podemos hacer nada.

- Pero… algo tendríamos que hacer – insistí.

- El amor, mi querida Bella – sonrió el ángel sentándose en la cama – Es un misterio. Los humanos nunca pueden darse cuenta de cuán grande es el amor que sienten por otra persona y mucho menos pueden saber si la otra persona siente algo real por ellos, es por eso que el amor es enigmático y doloroso.

- Pero el amor no sólo es dolo – le dije.

- ¿A no? – cuestionó.

- No – respondí firme recordando los momentos felices que pasé con Edward – El amor es más alegría que dolor, mas risa que llanto, más miradas que palabras, más…

- Ya, ya… me harás vomitar si sigues poniendo tanta miel – forzó cara de asco y yo lo miré incrédula – ¿Qué? – se defendió.

- Eres un ángel muy raro – confesé – Dices cosas que se salen del protocolo…

- ¿Protocolo? ¿Cuál?

- Pues ese que se tiene de un ángel de la guarda.

- Y supongo que ese protocolo esta junto a la ley que habla acerca de "El juicio ese tan famoso" – se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba ya abrazando a Ness, quién se había tranquilizado por completo y empezaba a secar sus últimas lágrimas.

Una nueva llamada atrajo nuestra atención.

- ¿Bueno? – contestó ella al segundo pitido.

- Ella… – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea pero no pude seguir escuchando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"En coma"

Supe que era Edward quién hablaba pero no entendí bien lo que decía. Mi mudo cambió nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraba mi cuerpo. Los doctores hacían lo que podían, mi pulso estaba cayendo, mi respiración era más lenta. Más tubos llegaban y eran introducidos a mi cuerpo. Me estremecí. Realmente me veía muy mal.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? – gritaba mi madre, Renée, desde fuera, la acababan de sacar de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunté tranquila a mí misma.

- Entraste en coma – contestó mi ángel, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí hasta ese momento, aunque claro, era de suponerse.

- Me estoy complicando ¿Eh? – pregunté un tanto bromista.

- ¿Te parece divertido? – cuestionó confundido – Y el que se sale del protocolo soy yo… – rodé los ojos y le sonreí un poco.

- En realidad… – dije ya más seria – No – me lamenté viéndome empeorar segundo a segundo.

- ¿Es que le tienes miedo a la muerte? – me preguntó un tanto divertido moviendo sus dedos hacia mí como cuando en noche de brujas las pequeñas niñas te dicen que te harán un hechizo si no les das dulces.

- No quiero que sufran – miré a mi desconsolada madre y mi padre cuyas fuertes barreras estaban siendo despedazadas.

- ¿Por qué piensas en el dolor de ellos? Tu estarás atrapada en el purgatorio sabiendo siempre que pudiste haber escogido el cielo.

- Tal vez…

- No, no tal vez, así es – me dijo casi enojado.

- ¿Pero de que me servía? Ellos iban a sufrir…

- Sufrirán igual Bella.

- Pero si yo estoy aquí… – traté.

- No, eso no importa, cuando mueras ellos van a sufrir.

- Un poco menos tal vez…

- No Bella – se desesperó – Ellos van a sufrir igual, no es algo que puedas evitar.

- ¿Entonces de que sirvió hacerme ángel guardián? Esto no tiene sentido – dije sin creerlo.

- Pero fue tu decisión – el ángel puso punto final a la conversación tajantemente.

Sentí enojo, sufrimiento, angustia, y desconsuelo pero supe que esos sentimientos no eran míos, sino de todos mis protegidos, yo cómo ángel no podía sentir nada como eso ¿O sí?

Mi madre estaba afuera, intentando ver por la ventanilla algo que le diera paz.

- ¡No quiero morir! – le pedí al ángel - ¡No quiero! – supliqué tirándome al suelo de rodillas y empezando a llorar.

- ¡Isabella Swan levántate! – la enérgica voz del ángel me sorprendió – ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡No puedes andar pidiendo, diciendo, queriendo hacer tu voluntad y mucho menos arrastrándome a mí en tus decisiones! Te di opciones y elegiste ¡Ahora acepta las consecuencias!

Su comportamiento, su tono y su forma de hablarme me extrañó muchísimo pero me tranquilicé sentándome en el suelo y observando cómo los doctores me estabilizaban aunque aún seguía en coma.

Me veía tan pálida, tan sin vida. Los moretones, los raspones en mis brazos y rostro. Los labios resecos y el cabello enmarañado…

- Pensé que eras más… – se quedó callado – no lo sé Bella, pensé que ibas a aceptarlo, me desilusionaste – reprochó.

- ¿Cómo se acepta el dejar a tus padres como están ahora? ¿Cómo se acepta ver a tu hermano así? ¿Cómo? – le pedí.

- ¿Lo hacías por ellos? – se confundió.

- Tú eres mi ángel, deberías saberlo.

- ¿Por eso no quieres irte? ¿Por no dejarlos sufriendo?

- Ese siempre fue el plan, hacer que ellos pudieran sobreponerse.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – sonaba más tranquilo.

- Yo estaré bien.

- ¿Viva o muerta?

- Lo que el jefe disponga – sonreí y el sonrió también.

- 3 de 5 – sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestioné.

- ¿Eso? ¿Qué? – se hizo el tonto. Rodé los ojos cuando supe que no diría más.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – escuché cuestionar a una voz femenina. Era Nessie.

- Entró en coma – contestó Edward con un nudo en la garganta.

- No – suspiró Ness con verdadero dolor. Sentí mi pecho oprimirse. Seguían sintiéndose culpables.

- Mantengan supervisadas las máquinas y los medicamentos – pidió el doctor Cullen a lo que parecía ser la jefa de enfermeras.

- Sí doctor – contestó ella empezando a movilizarse junto con otras dos mujeres de blanco a las que ordenó un par de cosas.

El médico salió e inmediatamente las preguntas de mis padres, hermano y amigo lo bombardearon.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- ¿Va a estar bien?

- ¿Qué pasó?...

- Como ya les habrá puesto al tanto la enfermera – comenzó el doctor Cullen – Su hija acaba de entrar en coma – el rostro de mi madre se distorsionó, mi mano le dio apoyo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Mi padre se sentó en una banca cercana cuando sus fuerzas le impedían seguir de pie y llevándose las manos a la cara ocultó su llanto – Como es de saberse el coma puede durar días, semanas… horas incluso y en buenas circunstancias pero no debo mentirles, el caso de su hija es grave, las radiografías mostraron que tiene serios golpes y… me duele mucho decírselos pero en este caso el coma puede durar años incluso o… no terminar – mi madre asentía tratando de asimilarlo – En ese caso nosotros no podríamos tenerla aquí, no por tanto tiempo y tampoco sería probable que, en dado caso de despertar, fuera como antes, sus neuronas empezarán a morir… – Guardó silencio por unos segundos para después terminar su discurso con las palabras que desmaterializaron a mis padres – Ustedes deciden que hacer, si la mantenemos en coma o… desconectamos los aparatos.

La mente de mi madre se nubló, mi hermano estaba desconcertado y mi padre tuvo que salir del lugar… Lo seguí por instinto.

Estaba afuera de urgencias, parado junto a una jardinera, observando todas esas hermosas rosas de colores, encontraba algo especial en ellas que lo hizo sollozar. Me acerqué a él para intentar consolarlo de la misma forma que consolé a Ness minutos antes. Acaricié su mejilla y suspiró llevándose la mano ahí donde había estado la mía como si hubiera podido sentir mi caricia.

Mi madre apareció para ofrecer su apoyo. Se abrazaron como pocas veces los vi abrazados cuando estaba viva.

- ¿No son preciosas? – le preguntó mi padre a mi madre refiriéndose a las flores. Ella asintió entendiendo el comentario – Y con la luz del atardecer parecen resplandecer – enmudeció por un minuto. Yo apenas y había notado que ya estaba atardeciendo - ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella? Ella que tenía años por vivir, ella que era tan joven y le faltaban años por seguir iluminando nuestras vidas – Soltó a llorar.

- Un padre no vive para ver morir a sus hijos. No debe ser así, no puede ser así – se limitaba a decir mi madre.

El sufrimiento que tenían ambos era lo peor que podía sentir. ¿Cómo podían resignarse? ¿Cómo los ayudaba a hacerlo? La mirada alerta de mi padre me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Mi pequeño hermano los observaba ligeramente escondido y cuando papá lo vio le hizo señas para que se acercara. Él obedeció corriendo y los tres se abrazaron. Besé a mi madre en su frente y agité el cabello de mi hermano. Aunque pareció como si el viento lo despeinara de repente. Sonreí por eso. Me gustaba verlos así, juntos. Justo así deberían quedarse siempre. Los abracé a los tres hasta donde mis brazos me alcanzaron.

- Tienen que ser fuertes – les susurré al oído y casi los escuché suspirar aunque también empezaron a llorar los tres.

Me sentí mal. Ellos eran lo único que realmente tenía. Mi familia era lo mejor que me había pasado, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería. Mi padre era el mejor padre que podría desear, adoraba su carácter, su forma de pensar, su forma de reír y hasta su forma de regañarnos. Como mi madre no había otra, ella era única, especial y sin duda la mejor, me encantaba escucharla en casa por las mañanas, a veces cantando, a veces haciendo una que otra cosa, adoraba verla sonreír y que una de esas sonrisas fueran para mí, amaba su forma de ser. Mi hermano era lo mejor que me había pasado, su nacimiento fue como iluminarme de una manera especial la vida, lo quería por cómo era, por cómo me divertía, por cómo jugábamos y hasta por como discutíamos, saberlo cerca siempre era un alivio, algo me hacía falta si no lo escuchaba en casa haciendo maldades, travesuras o gritarme para que bajara a comer. Los amaba a los tres, amaba cada una de las cosas que hacían y que me desesperaban de vez en cuando, amaba su forma de ser, de ver la vida y de enseñarme a verla. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima cuando entendí que ya no podría tenerlos conmigo. No sé como fuera el paraíso, el purgatorio o cualquier lugar a donde tuviera que ir después de la muerte, pero sabía que los extrañaría porque no logro estar completa sin ellos y nunca lo lograría.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vuelvo a lamentar la demora... ahora si publico toda de una buena vez... realmente no es una historia demasiado larga. Espero que sigan leyendo y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, me da mucha alegría leerlos..._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"Verdades"

La presencia de una nueva persona me distrajo por un momento. Alice pasó corriendo sin darse cuenta de que mis padres estaban ahí.

- Deberías ir con ella – me dijo el ángel que estaba ahí y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

- Quiero quedarme aquí, con ellos. Parecen más tranquilos – comenté.

- Sí, lo sé Bella, pero creo que deberías ir a escuchar lo que va a pasar ahí dentro – aseguró.

No quería separarme de mi familia. Sentí alivio por un instante, un alivio que ellos sentían estando juntos.

- Ven, Bells – me jaló suavemente el ángel llevándome hasta donde Jake se encontraba, justo en la entrada del cuarto donde mi cuerpo inerte se encontraba.

Él también se veía triste. Vi como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y él la secó casi de inmediato, sonreí amargamente.

- Debes quererla mucho para llorar por ella – le dijo a la que reconocí como Nessie.

Jacob se sobresaltó al saberse descubierto pero tranquilamente, lo más tranquilamente que pudo, contestó:

- Tú sabes bien como la quiero.

Ness negó adolorida.

- No – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – Yo era la única ciega que no sabía cómo la querías – reprochó injustamente.

- No empecemos de nuevo Renesmeé – pidió Jacob – Por favor.

Volteó a verla a los ojos, ambos estaban llorando pero por razones diferentes. Me sentí mal por eso, Jake estaba triste por mí, por su amiga en coma y ella estaba a punto de despedazarse por creerse un cero a la izquierda en el corazón de mi amigo.

- Jake – corrió Alice a abrazarlo cuando lo vio y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos – Hola Nessie – saludó con otro abrazo que la aludida apenas respondió - ¿Dónde está?

Jacob señaló con la mirada el cuarto frente a él. Alice quiso entrar pero él la detuvo.

- Aún está en observación… ella… entro en coma – le anunció apenas pudo entrelazar las palabras que le dolieron en el alma.

- No es cierto – suspiró Alice llevándose una mano al rostro - ¿Y sus papas?

- No lo sé, creo que salieron – contestó Jacob sin verla a los ojos. Su mirada seguía perdida en el cuarto.

- ¿Nessie? – Escuché la voz de Edward.

Ness asintió y empezó a caminar hacia él.

- ¿Y tú eras la ciega? – reprochó ahora Jacob con un dolor que me quemó por dentro.

- ¿De qué hablas? – se confundió Renesmeé que supo que el comentario era para ella.

- Te haces la mártir y digna niña engañada por su amiga y novio y… mírate tú y ese que también se dice victima – señaló a Edward con la cabeza – ¡Son unos hipócritas! – empezó a enfurecer – Ella muriéndose y ustedes… – enmudeció – no tienen vergüenza ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a restregarnos en la cara su romance justo en este momento?

- ¡Basta Jacob, no es el lugar! – suplicó Alice.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuera yo la que estuviera en su lugar, no? Así ya no tendrías que verte con ella a escondidas.

- No digas estupideces Ness – le ordenó.

- ¡Chicos! – pidió Alice nuevamente.

- Ni siquiera deberían estar aquí, ninguno de ustedes creyó en ella – siguió Jacob – Y ahora vienen sintiendo culpa o… remordimiento.

- Invirtieron los papeles Jacob – dijo Edward formando parte de la discusión en susurros - Yo debería estar junto a ella y tu al lado de Ness ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas?

- Cuando creyeron más en los rumores que en nosotros – contestó este tajantemente.

- Bella está aquí enfrente, no creo que le gustaría verlos pelear – una voz nueva pero conocida. Era Jasper, el novio de Alice que acababa de llegar.

- Sólo quiero que me digas… – trató Jake más tranquilo – ¿Quién te dijo ese rumor? ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a ensuciar el cariño de hermanos que nos tenemos Bella y yo? ¿Quién se atrevió a pensar si quiera y hacerte pensar que no te amo como te amo Nessie?

Jacob realmente estaba enamorado de ella, yo que era su mejor amiga lo sabía. Alice y Edward también, estaba segura. Eso que él sentía no era algo que tratara de ocultar y aunque tratara era imposible, la amaba.

- ¿Cuándo creíste, Edward, que me gustaba Bella si yo te contaba todo lo que amo a Nessie? ¿Cuándo dejaste de confiar en ella y en todo lo que sentía por ti si te lo demostraba a diario con cada una de sus sonrisas enamoradas?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Jacob volteó la vista, no podía seguir hablando sin que en su voz se escuchara el dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro. Jasper abrazó a Alice agradeciendo tenerla a su lado. Ness y Edward se miraron a los ojos, no sabían que decir, no sabían que pensar, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y en sus corazones. Una persona de cuya presencia no me había percatado con todo el alboroto de la confusión habló por primera vez con la verdad:

- Lo siento.

- ¿Jessica? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendieron Alice y Ness.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? – se refería a mí.

- Mal – contestó triste Alice.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir Jessica que no encontraba palabras para empezar – Fui yo… yo les dije todo eso a Ness y Edward.

Volteé a ver a mi ángel pidiéndole que me dijera si era verdad, una parte de mi lo esperaba, pero él se limitó a asentir y pedirme que siguiera escuchando.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Jacob.

- ¡Jessica! – le dijeron Ness y Edward.

- Yo lo inventé y lo comenté. Nada es cierto…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté perpleja, y todos los presentes también. Me tapé la boca de inmediato y el ángel me miró divertido. Una cosa es que ella lo hubiera dicho y otra muy diferente a que fuera ella quién lo inventara.

- Lo lamento, estaba celosa – comenzó – Nosotras siempre fuimos amigas – se refería a Ness, Alice, ella y yo – pero ustedes siempre fueron más cercanas entre sí que conmigo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada y cuando vi la oportunidad les conté a ti – le dijo a Ness – y a Edward esa mentira. Mi mentira se hizo rumor y pronto todos lo sabían pero yo nunca los vi juntos, no de la forma en la que lo platiqué.

Miré al ángel "¿Cómo es posible?" – le pregunté mentalmente para que nadie más preguntara lo mismo que yo.

- Humanos Bella, son humanos – contestó mi ángel.

- Pero hizo mucho daño, a todos nosotros – le dije cuando me sabía lo suficientemente ajena a mis protegidos para que no preguntaran lo mismo.

- Tienes razón – me dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Negué con la cabeza, intentaba analizarlo todo para que de alguna manera pudiera entender sus razones.

- ¿No vas a perdonarla o sí? – retó en ángel.

- No me corresponde a mí. Son ellos… – señalé a Jake, Alice, Ness y Edward – los que tienen que perdonar.

- ¿Tú no? – cuestionó.

- Igual voy a morirme – dije desinteresada – Y no puedo tener criterio en ninguno de mis protegidos.

El ángel sonrió sabiéndose un buen instructor.

- ¿Y si vivieras… la perdonarías? – me preguntó interesado.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste? – le gritó Ness.

- ¿Sabes cuánto daño causaste por tus tonterías? – le recriminó Edward.

- No puedo creerlo – soltó Jacob negando con la cabeza.

- Todo esto no estuviera pasando si no hubiera sido por tu mentira – le dijo Ness.

- Bella y yo hubiéramos podido ser felices, más de lo que éramos antes de ti – le gritó Edward olvidándose del lugar en el que estaba.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – repitió Nessie.

Alice guardó silencio. Ella tampoco podía creerlo.

- No me corresponde a mi juzgar – le conteste por fin al ángel.

- Pero ella te hizo daño, a todos ustedes, tú lo dijiste.

- Y nosotras a ella también, las cuatro éramos amigas pero no siempre la tomábamos en cuenta.

- Lo siento – dijo Alice al fin – No sabía lo mucho que te hacíamos sin querer.

- ¡Alice! – reprocharon Ness y Jake.

- Es verdad. No fuimos buenas amigas con ella ¿Por qué ella tendría que haberlo sido con nosotras? – retó Alice, si algo me agradaba de ella era su sensatez.

- Lo dices por que a ti no te hizo el daño que a nosotros – dijo Edward.

- Tal vez el verdadero daño nos lo hicimos nosotros mismos – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo como conectándonos por un momento.

- ¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó el ángel.

- Nosotros fuimos quienes creímos – contesté.

- Tu no, ni Jake. Los culpables son Edward y Renesmeé – asintió como niño.

- No hay culpables – contesté al comentario del ángel y al segundo Alice dijo lo mismo por su propia cuenta, yo no tenía nada que ver, ella no era mi protegida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- El daño se lo hicieron a sí mismo al comprar las mentiras y rumores, no tienen que perdonar a nadie que no sea a ellos mismos.

- Pero por culpa de lo que creyeron tu sufriste mucho – siguió el ángel.

- Alice tiene razón – dijo Jake.

- Además aún hay tiempo para recapacitar – se acercó Ness a él y se tomaron de la mano con una sonrisa.

- Bella ya no tiene tiempo – Edward los miró a todos con desprecio y entró al cuarto donde yo me encontraba.

Se sentía muy mal. Ahora más que antes la culpa lo invadía y yo no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo te pido perdón Bella? Fui un idiota. Puse por sobre todo el amor que sentía por ti la duda y no te creí… No sabes cuánto lo siento. Malgasté nuestro tiempo juntos en discusiones sin sentido y desconfianzas absurdas – sollozó – Pero te amo Bella, te amo como a nadie te lo juro… Perdóname – suplicó de rodillas sosteniendo mi mano a un lado de la cama.

Enterró su rostro entre nuestras manos mientras sollozaba.

- ¿Lo vas a perdonar? – se sorprendió mi ángel al ver que me acercaba a Julián para tomarlo por su hombro.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste. El amor es enigmático y doloroso.

- Y tú dijiste que no era así – me corrigió.

- Digamos que es un poco de todos – le sonreí – Además, como ya te dije, no me corresponde a mí el juzgar.

El ángel sonrió ampliamente para después pronunciar algo en lo cual tampoco quise entrometerme pues sabía que estaría por demás, no iba a decírmelo.

- Palomitas: 4; Taches: 0 – ahora su aspecto era más parecido al de un profesor de primaria.

Me quedé ahí, a un lado de Edward, mientras seguía llorando, desahogando su pesar.

Edward estaba frente a mi cuerpo inconsciente sollozando de dolor.

Acaricie su cabello, sabiendo que él no podría sentirme...

Pero en ese momento se estremeció y susurro:

- ¿B-Bella?

* * *

Va que va... estos últimos cuatro renglones fueron a petición de una chica que me dio la idea... Gracias, fue un buen detalle. Si por mi hubiera sido, él no habría sentido esa caricia, pero ahí está! Agradezcanle a ElizabethDublin y su enlace es éste: .net/u/2244156/ElizabethDublin

Un beso... Si pueden pásense por mis otras dos historias que espero también les gusten.

"Un amor para recordar" es la historia de Alice, una chica con un secreto que le marcó la vida y del cuál le contará a su amiga después de que ésta conozca a Jasper Hale...

"Después del Amanecer" no es, a pesar de que el nombre lo diga, exactamente la continuación de Amanecer. Mi historia no trata de Ness y Jake, sino de su hijo: Derek. Un inmortal que no tenía las más mínimas ganas de vivir hasta que conoce a una chica cuya vida mortal se le hacía pesadamente aburrida y monótana. Descubre su histora...

De verdad creo que ambas les gustarán... leánlas por favor, aunque sea el primer capítulo y me dicen si les gusta y si leerían uno más o de plano no...


	7. Chapter 7

_Lo prometido es deuda... recuperaré el tiempo perdido_...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"Una triste y linda historia"

- Es gracioso – comentó el ángel confundiéndome – Verte – explicó – Estas ahí, en esa cama tan sin vida, fea – hizo gestos de horror y me reí – Y luego te miro… eres realmente un ángel hermoso – suspiró.

- Gracias.

- Me recuerdas a alguien – su voz sonaba nostálgica.

- ¿De verdad? ¿A quién? – me intrigué.

- Ven, quiero que la conozcas – me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé con curiosidad.

- El paisaje volvió a cambiar, esta vez no me era para nada familiar. Estábamos en una gran casa, colorida, acogedora y llena de recuerdos. Al parecer no había nadie.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Mira que no voy a asaltar casas, el hurto es un pecado – bromeé.

- Muy graciosa Bells – me sonrió.

- Aprendí del mejor –le sonreí hasta que me di cuenta de que observaba una de las tantas fotos de la sala.

- Me acerqué a él para saber qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención y me sorprendí al ver un rostro conocido en la fotografía.

- ¿Eres tú? – cuestioné aunque era más que obvio.

- ¿Tú crees? – se rió por mi comentario de más.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunté al ver, al lado de él, a una chica muy hermosa.

- Victoria – contestó con un tono que no sonaba a él.

Supo por mi mirada suplicante que yo necesitaba más que un nombre.

- Fue mi esposa – su respuesta no me sorprendió del todo ya que parecían pareja pero ¿Su esposa? – Mira – me llamó cuando vio otra foto de una niña pequeña – Esta es mi hija, claro que ahora es toda una mujer – sonrió orgulloso – Ella es la que dio a luz hoy – recordé su rostro algo nostálgico cuando me lo había dicho por primera vez esa tarde.

- ¿Así que tu hija era la única protegida que conocías? – caí en la cuenta.

- Sip – me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó? – me animé a preguntar.

- ¿Tú sabes que nosotros fuimos personas que hicimos algún bien y que es por eso que se nos concedió la tarea de ser ángeles guardianes?

- Bueno, algo oí.

- Sí, pero esto es verdad, no como tú "juicio ese tan famoso" – seguía burlándose de mi mala información.

- ¿Qué hiciste tú? – cambié el tema.

- Morí asfixiado después de salvar a unos niños de un edificio que estaba en llamas – recordó – Fue un impulso, yo no podía dejar morir a esos pequeños así que cogí un cobertor que encontré cerca, lo empapé, me empapé y subí a buscar a esos tres niños. Cuando los encontré los envolví en el cobertor y los saqué del edificio… pero respiré mucho humo, tanto que los paramédicos no explicaban cómo pude salir del edificio aún caminando. Yo sí lo supe, fue mi entonces ángel quién me ayudó. Y así me dieron a elegir… y elegí ser un guardián. Lo que no me esperaba es que el jefe me diera a mi propia hija como protegida. Vi a mi esposa llorar por noches enteras, a mi pequeña sin entender qué era lo que pasaba ni el por qué de que su mamá estuviera tan ausente. Me sentí impotente por mucho tiempo pero al fin pudieron salir adelante. Mi esposa volvió a sonreír, se volvió a casar pero luchó por nuestra hija todo el tiempo, ella era muy joven y la verdad que se casara fue lo mejor, tuvo otros dos hijos, varones los dos. Mi niña pasó la adolescencia con muchos miedos. El hecho de no tener un padre la lastimaba, ella sabía por qué había muerto pero no entendía que era lo que me había orillado a arriesgarme hasta la muerte por tres niños a los que ni conocía. Me dolió verla así, culpándome por hacerlo, por abandonarla pero lo entendí, me necesitaba a pesar de que solo estuve con ella hasta los cuatro años. Pero pasó, conoció a un buen chico, se casó y hoy en la mañana tuvo a su segundo hijo – sonrió complacido y orgulloso – Ya pasaron 20 años de mi muerte, años en los que he sido tu ángel y el de 25 personas más.

- Que linda historia – le sonreí.

- Sip – volvió a su tono habitual de niño pequeño.

- ¿Cómo lo superaron tu hija y tu esposa?

- ¿Cómo crees? – sus preguntas con respuestas otra vez.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento pero sin previo aviso mi paisaje cambió tan rápido que si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrada me hubieran dado nauseas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté extrañada.

- Te estás muriendo – me dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Entonces vi todo claramente. Los doctores y enfermeras se amontonaban a mí alrededor. Mi padre, madre y hermano estaban abrazados en un rincón del cuarto mientras que Alice, Jasper, Jacob y Ness trataban de tranquilizar a Edward, quien estaba llorando sin consuelo, pero todo eso yo ya no lo podía sentir, sólo verlo. Me pregunté internamente el por qué y el ángel me respondió.

- El trato es que fueras ángel en lo que tu destino se decidía y… ya se decidió.

Escuché sus palabras por encima de los sollozos y el llanto de mis amigos y familia y aún de las órdenes de los doctores y las enfermeras agilizadas ayudándolos. Otro sonido más se hizo presente también, uno que yo jamás creí escuchar y mucho menos sabiendo que era provocado por mi cuerpo, era el ruidito típico de cuando tu corazón deja de latir, ese beep largo y lastimoso.

- ¿Lo van a superar? – me refería a mi familia.

- ¿Lo van a superar? – respondió interrogándome.

Me quedé callada mientras los veía. Victoria lo había podido hacer pero ¿Cómo?

- Sí – dije cuando lo comprendí – Lo van a superar.

Me sonrió ofreciéndome su mano. Eché un último vistazo hacia mi familia. Lo iban a superar, el "jefe" ayudaría con eso igual que ayudó a Victoria y a su hija. Porque por sobre los ángeles esta él y él lo puede todo ¿No es cierto?

Pasé junto a Edward y acaricié su mejilla, sé que él lo notó, por algo que yo no comprendía, pero pudo sentirme, él también iba a estar bien, nuestros amigos eran los mejores y lo ayudarían, les sonreí casi por instinto, confiaba en ellos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó y asentí tomando su mano cuando los doctores decían que no podían hacer más. Sonreí a mis padres mandándoles la fuerza que necesitaban. Los vi yendo hacia mí, abrazándome con fuerza y repitiendo una y otra vez que esto no era real, que despertara. Pero yo no me sentía mal, ellos iban a superarlo. Vi al ángel buscando algo que me ayudara a seguir, pero lo encontré todo en su persona, en su mirada. Jamás le había puesto la atención suficiente tal vez pero… se veía hermoso, radiante, inundaba de confianza a mi corazón y no dudé más.

Caminamos hacia esa luz que había visto cuando desperté después del accidente, esa luz brillante pero reconfortante.

* * *

Han leído las otras dos historias... Espero que les gusten, dense una vuelta y me dicen qué les parecen!

Un beso!


	8. Chapter 8

_Último capítulo... Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"Pruebas y el purgatorio"

- ¿Este es el purgatorio? – pregunté extrañada al verme en medio de la misma recamara blanca.

- No, no exactamente – me dijo juguetón.

- ¿Entonces? Pensé que íbamos ahí.

- ¡5 a 0 pruebas superadas! – me dijo mientras sobre mi cabeza explotaba una bolsa de confeti, mismo que desaparecía al tocar el suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté totalmente confundida, ahora sí me tenía que dar una explicación acerca de todos esos números que decía.

- 5 a 0 – repitió – pasaste la prueba.

- ¿Qué prueba?

- Es otra clausula – me dijo – no me preguntes cual porque no recuerdo la sección pero tenías que pasar por cinco pruebas.

Recordé cada vez que decía esos números de los que yo no entendía el por qué.

- Las pasaste en desorden pero… no importa – me dijo para después enredarse en una plática interna – después de todo que importa si primero iba la del perdón y al final va saber que el jefe lo puede todo ¿No? Igual las pasó, no creo que a Gabriel le importe.

- ¿De qué hablas? – lo interrumpí - ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – sacudió su cabeza y volvió a hablarme a mí.

- Me da mucho gusto poder ser tu ángel, eres una buena chica, no me das tantos problemas, pasaste las pruebas en tiempo record y la verdad hasta me he encariñado de más contigo. Digo, sé que por ser tu ángel… pues de por sí siento amor por mis protegidos pero… tú me caes bien en serio.

No entendía por qué me decía esto ¿Se estaba despidiendo de mi?

Me abrazó tiernamente para después verme a los ojos y con sus manos darme ligeros golpecitos en el pecho que me dolían.

Me guiñó un ojo con el último que me dio y después me señaló hacia una puerta, su sonrisa me dio ánimos nuevamente. Seguía viéndose radiante, como de otro mundo. Un ángel guardián, mi ángel guardián.

- Por cierto Bella, mi nombre es James – me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa de esas con las que no necesitas más…

* * *

No puedo dejarlas así ¿O sí?... Epílogo en la proxima publicación!


	9. Epílogo

_Lean las otras historias... por favor! Espero que les gusten, si ésta les gustó las otras es posible que también!_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Sentí que podía respirar por mi misma nuevamente. Jalé aire para inundar mis pulmones.

- ¡Hija! ¡Hija! – escuché la voz de mis padres.

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que estaba en un cuarto lleno de doctores boquiabiertos. La luz de las lámparas me lastimaba un poco.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté atolondrada.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – me preguntó Ness.

¿Qué hacía Ness aquí? ¿Y Edward?

- No – respondí, no recordaba nada, esa era la verdad. Pero las imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza poco a poco.

"El accidente" – me dije a mi misma.

**3 meses después**

- ¿Vamos a ir a comer? – me preguntó Edward.

- Sí, claro – le sonreí.

- Jacob, Ness, Alice y Jasper ya nos están esperando en el restaurante.

- Genial – volví a sonreírle.

Me despedí de mis padres que eran más sobre protectores con mi hermano y conmigo, como si eso pudiera ser posible, desde el accidente, del cual por cierto los doctores decían que era un milagro mi rápida recuperación.

- ¿Invitaron a Jessica? – le pregunté a Edward mientras caminábamos por la avenida que dirigía al restaurante.

- Sí, pero no aceptó, sus nuevas amigas y ella iban a ir al cine o algo así – me dijo – Yo creo que aún no puede verte a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza mientras él me abrazaba, éramos muy felices desde que Jessica nos explicó todo. La verdad es que al igual que Alice me pareció que en parte nosotros habíamos tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido. Ahora Jessica apenas y nos hablaba, había conseguido nuevas amigas y casi siempre nos cortaba la vuelta.

Mi mente volaba en esos pensamientos y no me fije de un chico que venía caminando y con el cuan choqué.

- Lo lamento – le dije rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, está bien – Su voz me recordó a alguien pero no supe quién.

Volteé a mirarlo, su rostro también me era familiar aunque no sabía de dónde.

- Ten más cuidado – me sonrió y siguió su camino.

¿Quién era? Yo lo conocía, estaba segura pero… ¿De dónde?

- ¿Estás bien Bells? – preguntó Edward – Lo siento, no lo vi.

- Sí – le respondí rápidamente y seguimos nuestro camino.

Sin embargo no me pude resistir a voltear, el chico aún seguía ahí, viéndome. Me guiñó el ojo y algo raro me inundó haciéndome sonreír sin querer.

- ¿James? – su nombre, aún no recordaba de dónde lo conocía pero ese sin duda era su nombre.

- ¿Segura estas bien? Si quieres podemos regresarnos – Edward volvió a preguntar y yo no pude más que mirarlo a los ojos y asentir.

- Estoy bien y los chicos ya deben estarnos esperando – le sonreí y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Volví a voltear antes de seguir caminando pero el chico… ya se había ido…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por llegar al final de la historia a pesar de mis no tan seguidas publicaciones! No sé cómo no me cancelaron la cuenta por no usarla!**

**Un beso!**


End file.
